


【带琳卡】身体检查

by hatakechris



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, 带琳卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakechris/pseuds/hatakechris
Summary: 有GB，调教和改造，感情带卡
Relationships: 带琳卡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	【带琳卡】身体检查

**Author's Note:**

> 有GB，调教和改造，感情带卡

清晨，琳准时敲响了带土的家门。今天是之前和带土约定好的例行上门给卡卡西做体检的日子。这其实是带土的私人委托，但琳不忍拒绝自己最看重的的伙伴的请求，每次也都怀着复杂的心情答应了。

“啊呀，请稍等一下。”隔着门听见带土慌张的应了一声，琳无奈，耐心的等了一会，才等到带土打开门。

带土头发还乱七八糟的支楞着，身上也只随便披了一件外套，明显刚睡醒的样子。

“抱歉，是我来得太早了吗？”

带土一边帮她拎过药箱，一边道歉，“抱歉啦，是我不小心睡过了，我去给你做早餐，想吃点啥。”

琳摇摇头，“我已经吃过了，我先去看卡卡西了。”

“哦哦。”带土为她打开门，侧身让她先进去。

琳一眼就看到了卧室床上盖着一床薄被背对着她的卡卡西，脸上浮现出一贯温柔的笑意，“早上好啊，卡卡西。”

卡卡西有些艰难的的侧过头，向着门的方向和琳打了个招呼。他一侧身，琳才发现他的眼睛蒙着一层黑布，平时里几乎不示于人前的下半张脸反而肆无忌惮的暴露出来，脖子上还扣着严丝合缝的项圈，项圈延伸出的绳索则牢牢的把他的双手禁锢在身后。

“你们这一大早的就……嗯，怎么像是发烧了？”

琳轻轻用手碰了碰他的额头，皱了皱眉。

“嗯，有点低烧，我已经给他吃过药了。”带土端着果汁进来。

“你这家伙，不会在卡卡西还发着烧时候就想做吧……”

“我才没有……”

“上次是谁说这样很舒服的?”

带土心虚地摸了摸鼻子，小声囔囔，“上次卡卡西同意的嘛”。上次卡卡西刚发烧时人还清醒，两个人就没顾忌着做了两次，最后把卡卡西做昏了过去。毕竟发着烧时温暖的后穴实在是非常令人沉醉，谁又能抵挡住这样的诱惑呢？

卡卡西显然也想起来了上次的事，也笑了起来，“嘛，上次是我没有掌握好分寸……”

“你哪里有什么分寸，只由着带土折腾。”

说罢，琳解开卡卡西手上的绳索，先给他的手按摩了几下，帮他放松肌肉循环血液，接着又给手腕处的淤青抹了药。

过往的经历使得三人间结成了深厚的羁绊，但是不知从什么时候起，琳发现两位小伙伴之间的关系逐渐发生了变化，带土在情事上总是很粗暴，卡卡西又总是无底线的纵容着他，因为这种事受伤去医院又实在难为情，最后只得麻烦琳上门来治疗。

手处理完，琳小心的掀开被子，卡卡西被子下只穿了一件宽松的宇智波的族服，堪堪遮住大腿根。卡卡西不自在的扭动了一下，下半身的风景就一览无余了。

琳倒是早就习惯，见怪不怪的样子。她小心的扶着卡卡西倚靠着床头半坐着，撩起对方的衣服，卡卡西顺从的低下头，将衣摆咬住，露出一身青青紫紫的痕迹。

敏感的乳头突然暴露到空气中，卡卡西轻颤了一下，琳纤细的手指便落到了红肿的乳头上，顺手拨弄了一下乳头上挂着的小小的精巧的铃铛。

琳用拇指和食指小心的捏住铃铛，扯起乳环，将乳头拉伸到极限，观察前几日穿刺乳头留下的伤口，“唔……还不错，愈合得很好。”说罢，又捏住乳头，轻轻搓揉拉扯，小巧的乳头很快就充血红肿，颤巍巍的在她手中挺立，“敏感程度也没有受到影响。”

“倒不如说敏感得过分了，”带土笑着接话，“看来选择铃铛果然是对的，卡卡西很喜欢。”

琳依次检查完两边的乳头时，卡卡西险些没能咬住衣服，蒙住眼睛的黑布的边缘也有了濡湿的痕迹。琳赞同了带土的话，手重新覆上卡卡西的胸膛，像是揉面团一般揉了几下，感受了一下手下温暖光滑的触感，没能握住的地方填满了手指的缝隙，在她手下被揉弄成各种形状。

“好像是比以前大了一些，乳晕扩大了……也更软了一点诶，看来上次那个药效果还行。”

“我也有很努力的每天给他按摩的！……”

“嗯……那接下来还需要继续吗……？”

带土转向卡卡西，“卡卡西，你觉得呢？”

卡卡西顿了一下，缓缓点了点头，琳也不再废话，从医疗箱里掏出一支针管，干脆利落的拆了包装，伴随着卡卡西的闷哼声，在乳晕边缘将透明的清液悉数注射进去。

琳起身擦手，带土的目光便落到了卡卡西的下半身上，“啊，已经完全硬起来了。”经过这么一番折腾，小卡卡西早在不知不觉间抬起头，孤零零的渗出一点液体——卡卡西的下体的毛发早已经剃得一干二净。带土叹了口气，“真是不礼貌啊卡卡西，琳是来给你检查身体的，怎么能随便就对女孩子硬起来呢？这样真的很过分诶，琳在你给检查时候你脑子里在想什么？”话说到最后，已经带上了几分怒气。

卡卡西顺着声音“望”着他，似乎想要解释什么，却苦于嘴里咬着衣摆无法开口，只能徒劳摇摇头，带土在他挺立的性器上弹了一下，“证据确凿，你还想狡辩什么？”

“啊，没事，我不介意的，毕竟是我刚刚先碰了卡卡西的。”琳笑了笑，重新坐回床边。

“但是这样确实很不尊重人，可不能让他养成随随便便就对人硬起来的习惯，诶，你先等等。”

说着，带土在抽屉里翻出一根细棍，琳很快反应过来那是什么，但是带土没等她开口，就以一种不容拒绝的姿势，扶着卡卡西的性器，小心将那东西插进了尿道口，并且用丝带在根部打了一个结——确保卡卡西不会再做出更失礼的举动。  
在带土翻动箱子时卡卡西似乎已经明白了他的想法，并且默许了——甚至主动配合着带土。带土显然也看出了卡卡西的配合，他满意的亲亲卡卡西的额头，替他擦净了冷汗， 

大部分男人的性器都是丑陋的，但是卡卡西的却不会给人这样的感觉。他本身肤色偏白，即使是色素沉淀的地方都比别人白上几分，再加上毛发被剃得干干净净，少被使用的肉棒即使是这样硬起来，没有青筋暴起也不狰狞，让人感觉不到几分侵略性，甚至觉得有点可爱。

这难道就是情人眼里出西施？

琳暗自思索着，一只手捞起卡卡西的眼前的肉棒，从囊袋开始仔细的摸索着认真检查。  
带土一边撑着下巴在围观，一边百无聊赖的玩着卡卡西的手指。

“嗯……反应良好，看起来……”琳掂量了一下两个卵蛋，“好像存货还不少……”

“我平时也很注意啦，没有让他射很多，卡卡西每次一射完就软趴趴的了……反正只靠着后面也能高潮的啦。”

“唔……”卡卡西本能的想要合拢双腿，又堪堪忍住了，只死死的咬住衣摆，压抑住呻吟声。

很快，前面检查结束，轮到后面了。琳本意是想让卡卡西抱起双腿把后面露出了就行，但是带土担心这样不好操作，干脆把卡卡西摆成跪趴的姿势，双手扒开臀瓣方便琳检查。

卡卡西于是放下衣服，双手伸到身后掰开臀瓣，将本难以启齿的部位完全暴露出来。相比起前面干净的肉棒来说，他的屁股残留的痕迹则要多得多，鞭痕，手掌印，层层叠叠，布满挺翘的双丘，一直蔓延到大腿上，红肿着，像是过于成熟的蜜桃。琳几乎能想象得出带土怎样操进他的身体，一边还恶劣的拍打上，把卡卡西操得淫水直流，呻吟不止。

琳并未对此多说什么，她也知道，比起温柔的爱抚，卡卡西更喜欢粗暴疼痛的对待。捆绑，掌掴，侮辱，都能让他和带土迅速兴奋起来。带土喜欢在他身上留下各种各样自己的痕迹。

琳拿出扩张器，小心的撑开还有几分红肿着的穴口——显然这两个人昨晚也做得很尽兴。接着把两根手指探进去，沿着内壁逐步摸索深入，直到手指完全被吞进去，被温热潮湿的穴肉紧紧包裹着，即便不想承认，也不得不说，确实很舒服，很诱人。

但是琳毕竟是专业的医生，不会轻易的就被动摇。在手指能触碰到的范围内，细致的检查过一遍后，琳抽出手指——尽管温暖的穴肉还恋恋不舍的缠绕着，琳不为所动，确认过手指上没有血痕，只有一手的淫水，抽出手指后还有不少被带出来打湿了扩张器。

“这么快就流水了？”琳有些惊讶，带土拍了他的屁股一巴掌，“现在确实有够淫荡啊。而且还很贪吃，上次连我整个手掌都吃进去了。”

“唔……这样的话……”

琳听完皱了皱眉，考虑到自己手指的长度可能不太够，不知道卡卡西肠道深处有没有受伤，又让带土拿出一个比较粗长的按摩棒，缓缓捅了到底，确保填满了整个肠道后旋转了两圈拉出的同时拉出尿道里塞的细棍，几乎是同时，卡卡西闷哼着射了她一手。

“呀！”带土慌忙去拿帕子，卡卡西也险些没跪住，喘息着道歉。

“没有受伤，也没有松弛，勃起和射精能力也没有受到影响，基本不用担心……只是记得做完及时清理，不要老是长时间把精液留在肠道里，容易拉肚子……还有屁股上这些伤痕，想要好得快的话还是要记得上药……”

带土送琳出去回来时，卡卡西已经摘下了黑布，换上了新的床单，甚至还在厨房里煮上了粥。

“琳真好啊……真温柔啊……”带土感叹着。  
“为什么卡卡西你就是不能喜欢她呢？”

卡卡西怔了一下，半垂下眼望着热气腾腾的米粥，手指无意识的划过在滚烫的锅壁上，有些艰难的呼出一口气。

“琳是很好……嘛，不过我觉得带土你更可爱。”

end.


End file.
